Spinning
by the-wicked-zutarians
Summary: A mission gone wrong. An eye for an eye. To survive what would you give? To keep your love alive how much would you give? Your life? Yumichika just might. yumi x ikkaku. swearing. gore. :


HIYA! so its been awhile. um yeah. this is a long-butt one shot, but NO other chapters. :)

it is YumiIkkaku, so yes it is Yaoi. but there isnt any kissing. rated purely for foul mouths and violence.

haha, about this whole updating thing.... yeah. sorrrry. i love u all, so um. yeah. ^.^ dont kill me! WITH THE SHOW

OH WAIT I FORGOT THE IMPORTANT STUFF:

disclaimer: i dont own A THING from this.

and its based off a song (kinda~~~) called Spinning by Jack's Mannequin. SPLENDIFOROUS BAND, i 3 them soooo much

here are lyriccs:

I'm keeping quiet 'till there is no more sirens  
Lately it's been hard to keep the hinges on with all the noise  
I'll find my words when there is no one talking  
The room is spinning I have got no choice  
Be patience I am getting to the point

[Chorus:]  
I can't remember when the earth turned slowly  
So I just waited with the lights turned out again  
I lost my place but I can't stop this story  
I'll find my way but until then I'm only spinning

I'm keeping quiet till the phone stops ringing  
Lately it's hard to disconnect I just want something real  
I'll find my words if I could just stop thinking  
The room is spinning I have got no choice  
Be patience I am getting to the point

[Chorus]

Spin beneath the roof top  
Hold on, wait until the room stops spinning

I can't remember when the earth turned slowly  
So I just waited with the lights turned out again  
I lost my place but I can't stop this story  
I'll find my way, but in the end were only

I keep forgetting when the earth turned slowly  
So I just waited till the lights come on again  
I lost my place but I can't stop this story  
I'll find my way but until then I'm only spinning

AND NOW FOR A FIC:

* * *

**Spinning**

The slapping of running feet and the whooshing noise of sondio slowly faded away. The siren shouts called their message, advertising that their quarry was lost. The man who had previously been being chased was however, not in front of them on the road, and not even dashing along on alley way mysteriously leaving no scent. He had found the one way to escape. Yumichika leaned his head back against the dirty bug ridden wall of the foreclosed shack. For once he didn't care how much it sullied his hair; it simply felt good to close his eyes for a moment, to simply exist. He had entered the shack through the front door, like anyone would, but had used a minimal amount of kidou to seal away any trace of their presence there making them virtually undetectable. For the moment he let his mind focus only on the retreating noises, blocking out everything but the peculiar footsteps of the Arrancar. They faded, further and further. When he was sure he could hear no more he regretfully opened his eyes.

A light breeze blew the cooling summer air through the shattered window disrupting the cobwebs that had lingered in the corners for too long. Yumi found himself nodding off, forgetting the recent times and forgetting the horrors he had seen. His mouth opened slightly to breathe deeper, to inhale slowly and easily, his lungs no longer on fire. There was a slight sensation at the corner of his mouth, like something crawling over his lip down onto his tongue. He promptly realized it was a drip of something. Yumi's tongue darted out to taste the strange substance. It was warm and salty but above all it was _alive_. The soul reapers widened instantly until you could see a full ring of white around each perfect iris. It was the taste that any member of squad 11 had to be intimately familiar with. The taste of blood.

The recent past burst back into Yumichika's psyche. His hands and eyes fluttered helplessly to the head propped in his lap. Ikkaku's eyes were closed, his face cast in an unnaturally calm expression for the usually angry or drunk man. Yumi ran his fingers down his cheekbone, over his mouth. He pulled them back, and they came away a glistening red. Of course he knew that Ikkaku was hurt, he wasn't blind. He knew that it was bad, maybe the worst they'd even seen. Yet somehow the blood dripping down his fingers, its slippery and warm texture dripping down his fingers, made its existence mean all that much more. The hot sting of tears to come bloomed behind Yumichika's eyes, setting fire to his emotions and making him blink in rapid succession. He would not cry though. He wouldn't let himself. He had to be strong now. For himself and for his friend, his lover.

As far as he could figure, there were no lights that still functioned in the entirety of the condemned living space. Thus it was dark, but he needed to tend to their wounds now. If Yumichika was badly injured, Ikkaku was past dead. And Yumi wasn't just scratched up either. Normally they would immediately head back to soul society and get themselves off to Unohana and squad four's healing powers, but this time was different. Yumichika didn't have the energy to get back to soul society, much less fight, if need be, on the way and the need almost always was there. These tasks were especially daunting with one very injured Ikkaku to cart along. He hadn't regained consciousness since being badly beaten trying to save Yumi's life. But that was a reflection for another time, dwelling now would only mean more blood lost. They would have to wait for those who would search for them. The Caption, or Vice-Caption would surely make sure that someone such as Rangiku would come, or possibly Renji. Anyone at all would be more than welcome. Anyone. But he could not, would not, give up. Yumi had to try. There was nothing else _to_ do. And so he searched every drawer, every corner until he miraculously found a plethora of candles hidden at the back of a cabinet. He lit one of the wicks using a small amount of kidou and even that taxed his energy. Using the original flame, he then proceeded to light many more, setting them up around the room.

There was a ratty old cot that seemed about ready to fall apart, but it was better than the crumbling floor. Ikkaku lay on it; the mattress now stained a bright and vibrant red. All blood. All his. It was too much blood, far too much. And Yumichika knew it, he wasn't stupid. To give up now though, to sit there and merely take it, to watch the only person who had ever meant anything to him, ever accepted him, ever loved him at all, to just sit there and watch him _die_? That was the only true weakness, and as everyone knew, Squad 11 was never weak. He would not start now, and neither of the men would die as long as there was something, anything, that he could do.

With this thought set firm in his mind, Yumichika set off to explore the complex and acquaint himself with their new 'home'. He searched out a bathroom, or at least a kitchen. His only real requirement was a source of running water. He may have had a kidou sword by nature, but he had worked hard to make sure that none knew this. However, Unohana has somehow seen through his careful preparations, and had enlisted him in several kidou classes, including those revolving around healing. He knew what he would need to do for time it would take the search parties.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He did eventually find the kitchen, if one could call it that, and with the kitchen he found a faucet. The water heater may have been broken, but the pump was still entirely functional. He was also able to successfully locate a large pot. Yumichika left this in the kitchen and left to explore the narrow halls for the last few items he would need. He located two sets of old sheets, a couple of shirts and an old linen dress. He also managed to scrounge an extra blanket which would come in handy later. He hoarded his precious objects back away into their one room, hoping that the candles would add a little extra heat and maybe stave off a fever.

He then returned to the kitchen, running the water for a minute to ascertain the temperature.

"Fuck." It was the first word he had spoken in since the fight ended. The water was absolutely freezing. If he were to tend to Ikkaku's wounds with it, it would only worsen his condition and could quite possibly kill him. Unohana's lessons came back in a rush and he couldn't even bring himself to try. He slammed the door to the kitchen on the way out, the old wood creaking dangerously and several pieces falling loose. He paced in the other room for a few minutes, the floor buckling slightly with every step, contemplating his position. If he built a fire in the room where Ikkaku was right now, the ventilation from the window would lead those who were searching for them, to kill them, right to their hide out. If he built a fire in an unventilated room, they would die from carbon-monoxide inhalation. He placed his hand on the back of the dilapidated couch and scrunched up his forehead in what he was sure was an unattractive way. Not finding the answer scrawled across the back of his lids, he reopened his eyes, only to find his solution right in front of him. A quick face palm and he opened the grate to the fire place that was previously hidden behind the carved panels.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

An hour or two later he had set up the fire place. He had used old furniture for wood and managed to use enough candles and kidou to start a flame. He now had it blazing a warm and glowing heat. The pot, now full of heated water sat over the flame. It might even have been pleasant in another situation. He had moved Ikkaku onto the floor of the room that they had originally hidden in and was dragging the cot toward the fire in the other room. Once it was in place he returned to Ikkaku. Using as much grace as possibly he hoisted the much larger man up into his arms and twisted Ikkaku so that he sat on his back without much of a chance of damage. Yumichika staggered into the other room laying him onto the couch there. With efficiency learned from many surprise inspections of their rather incriminating dorm room, Yumichika changed the sheets off the cot and replaced them with one of the sets he had found earlier, also putting on the blanket in an attempt to keep him warmer.

While still leaving him on the couch, Yumichika stripped Ikkaku's robes off of him, exposing the full of his injuries. They had been poorly bound earlier to keep him over, but it didn't look good. Many of the wounds were yellowing or puffy and red. The tears which had been threatening all day finally came. He did not make a noise, but he cheeks were soon wet and there was no sign of them stopping. He pulled the water off the fire, placing it on the ground near him, careful not to touch the boiling pot. He efficiently made strips of the extra cloth he had found, effectively fabricating bandages that would serve their purpose. Using a tender healers hand, Yumichika slowly began to wash away the dried blood, exposing the wounds for what they were. One after another he found, cleaned and bound wounds that should have killed a man, but every time he checked there was a weak, but steady pulse in Ikkaku's neck. To each wound he applied a small amount of kidou, maybe enough to staunch the bleeding faster, or to lessen an infection.

After a while though it seemed his efforts would be futile. Sure the wounds were clean and bound, but Yumi was exhausted. More than that, a steady sweat had broken out on Ikkaku's brow. His body temperature had shot up and his limbs had begun to quiver. He had a fever. Yumi had been too late in tending to the wounds. Ignoring the aching pain in his back and the shooting splints in his shins, Yumi lifted Ikkaku up once again and moved him the minimal distance to the cot where he tucked him into the sheets and blankets. He wet one of the extra cloth pieces and spread it on his forehead in a vain attempt to keep him cool.

Now Yumi took just a few minutes to tend to the worst of his own wounds. He didn't bother with the kidou and didn't use up any of the valuable bandages, but he did wash them and attempt to maintain some semblance of health. He only had two or three really serious wounds, the worst of which was a deep cut on his ribs. It was infected, he could tell, but it was nothing compared to what Ikkaku would deal with. What he was dealing with. Yumichika crawled up onto the mattress beside his lover and cradled his head in his lap, changing the now warm cloth. He leaned his head up against the nearby wall and faded in and out of coherency, changing the cloth when he could communicate to his fingers what he wanted them to do. Ikkaku shivered still, his eyes moving behind his lids in erratic dreaming movement. It was a start at least. His pulse was stronger now too. Sure it was slightly too fast, racing almost. He was sweating badly, but at least he wasn't about to simply slip off. The sun rose in the eastern sky and slowly, oh so achingly slowly, it set back in the west again. Much to Yumi's relief Ikkaku improved continually. Yumichika, not that he noticed, only worsened.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back in soul society, the search party was being organized. They could be alive and if they were, they would be found. Rangiku, Renji and Hanatarou would go and meet up with Ichigo and Rukia in the real world; they would find them and notify Unohana who would come herself them to retrieve them if necessary. Somehow, even with their offhand behaviors and rude affects, the two gay, nutty and entirely too violent men had wormed their way into the hearts of all those present and they would at least be looked for. They would find them alive or dead.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As the new dawn broke, so did Ikkaku's fever. His wounds had stopped swelling, with the care they had received and the warmth had kept him alive. Yumichika had poured water down his throat ensuring he would not dehydrate. Now as he slowly cooled off, Yumichika ghosted a smile. Rivulets of sweat dripped down his own face now. The wound in his side had festered and now was producing a rather disconcerting yellow puss. His other injuries had only healed minimally and he was severely dehydrated. Yumi had been drinking, but not sleeping. They had no food but they could survive for a few days on just water, they had before back in Rukongai. He felt fainter by the hour it seemed but he would not sleep. At least not yet.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was evening again when Ikkaku finally regained consciousness. His eyes flicked open, and they blinked repeatedly. When they found Yumichika's face, a smile spread across his lips. It mirrored the one on Yumichika's face. Yumichika had gotten what he desired. Whatever god had happened to listen to his half muttered half sworn prayers had worked a miracle and against all odds Ikkaku lived. Yumichika had become accustomed to the idea of a life for a life though and he was prepared to pay the price for what he asked.

"I love you." Yumichika murmured under his breath. The smile had vanished from Ikkaku's face replaced by a look of worry. Yumichika never looked this dirty and unkempt and especially now as sweat ran down his face and corded neck and his clothing clung to his ribs, matted with blood and puss, it was very clear that there was something dreadfully wrong.

Just as Ikkaku began to answer, Yumi's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell from the bed in front of the still burning fire. He was unconscious, but he had won the battle. Ikkaku _would_ live. Even if he might not.

Ikkaku could not move. He was still far too weak for anything of that sort. He could only sit there and murmur his lovers name and pray. When finally he felt like he might be too weak to even go on, he took one last long look at Yumichika, drinking in the sight of his face. He would remember him this way, but not always. Only in turn with the old, confident Yumichika. Only when he needed to be reminded of the sacrifice that was made for him and his duty to repay that debt.

"I love you too Yumi." He whispered, and then he too passed out, leaving them both in various states of illness, starving and thirsty and most likely about to die.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rukia was the first to enter, followed by Renji and then Hanatarou. Ichigo and Rangiku had stayed outside to keep guard. The smell gave them away first. Renji didn't even make it past the door to the second room. He had never had much of a stomach for disease and the sight was not a pretty one. Hanatarou immediately set to tending to what he could and Rukia tried her best to not look like she was about to throw up.

Unohana herself arrived not ten minutes later. It had taken them quite some time to find their hideout originally, seeing as they were both skilled in hiding their reiatsu, but with appropriate directions it was very easy to access.

Ikkaku opened his eyes at some point of her tending to him. She was finishing up, her kind hands gently plying kidou saturated bandages over his wounds. He mildly wondered where the old bandages had come from and the dying fire as well.

"You, Ikkaku, are one of the luckiest men in Sereitei." She smiled lightly, helping him to sit up. He closed his eyes, trying to stay the feelings of dizziness that threatened to overwhelm him. As she stood him up, Unohana began to speak again.

" … over came your wounds and you have one of the most loving friends I have ever heard tell of." Another kind smile crossed her face as Ikkaku processed the words. Yumi. Where WAS he? He remembered his face as if seen through a sheet of water, hazy and indistinct, but he knew something was off. Something was wrong. He had to see him.

"Where…" He rasped his voice dry from disuse. "..is he?" he coughed once. "Yumichika?" He looked over at Unohana who supported him. She was no longer smiling.

"You're going to be just fine Ikkaku. Don't talk please; it will help to preserve what water you have in you." She smiled again, but somehow it was less warm. It didn't reach her eyes. She laid Ikkaku down on a stretcher, which was picked up by two low ranking men from the fourth. He began to struggle, where was Yumichika?

"Relax," Unohana's face swam back into his vision. "It's going to be fine. Sleep now." She commanded, running the tips of her fingers down his eyelids. Suddenly he could no longer keep them open and fell regretfully to sleep. First though, as his head swung sideways no longer able to stay upright, he caught a single glimpse of another stretcher. This one had six or seven officers crowded around it. Rangiku was there. There was something on her face that seemed to shine in the light. He realized as the dark clouded over his eyes, that they were tears.

Unohana gathered her best men around Yumichika and heaved a heavy sigh. He had worked so hard on Ikkaku, but had completely neglected himself. She used her powers to immediately heal the lesser wounds, and then bound the two that could not be immediately sewn together. The last one though, was the one on his torso. Deep and ragged, it was now lined with yellow crust and oozed a creamy yellowed white color when touched. The black striations of infection had shot up his rigid sweat coated chest, weaving and tangling between each other, bringing their twisted poisoned branches ever closer and closer to his heart. Not even Unohana could tell you if or how he might live. But she could tell you the exact method in which he might die.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikkaku remembered nothing of the journey and only a brief blip of a shot from the fourth squad's hospital. He had a brief moment of coherency and in that a familiar shock of pink hair shot through his vision. There was a high keening wail and he knew that the sound was familiar, yet somehow through the grog of the medication he could not place it. Yachiru latched onto another familiar figure with his back turned to Ikkaku. Unohana walked away from Zaraki, who was the aforementioned figure and the Cpatian leaned down to pick up his young charge. Now Yachiru's face was towards Ikkaku and he could see the same patterns on her cheeks as had been on Rangiku's at the hideout. But why would Yachiru be crying? And where WAS Yumichika? Ikkaku was starting to worry about the old bastard. But even as these thoughts crossed his mind, another officer came over and applied something to his arm. He once again felt exhaustion sneak into his bones and faded off again into a dark and dreamless sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It was several weeks later and Ikkaku was no longer in the hospital. He woke up and rolled over. His wounds had finally healed and now the fading scars and scabs felt like all the others he had taken over the years. He stretched and put his arm down. The other half of the bed was empty. Ikkaku went through a momentary panic. Where was Yumi? His mind was flooded with flashbacks, the hospital, the waiting, and the time after. Each brought on a greater wave of pain. He dropped his head to his hands and attempted to stifle a whimper.

Just then there was a light knock at the door. Ikkaku's head shot up to look at the figure. Yumichika stood there in full glory, hair down and in a silk floral kimono.

"You alright?" He asked Ikkaku as he came to sit beside him. He whipped the one tear that had slipped out away with his thumb.

"Yeah. I guess. Oy, tell me before you go running off in the mornings or I'll… kick your ass." His threat was unconvincing due to the fact that he was smiling. It was gentle and thankful. Ikkaku took Yumichika's hand into his own.

"I've missed this you know. I guess that was something good about Rukongai." Ikkaku remarked, reclining in the late morning sunshine.

"What have you missed?" Yumichika inquired, joining him. He was still healing, the bandages tightly wrapped around his middle still sensitive. He was hours away from dying when they finally stopped the infection and it was certainly taking its time to heal. It would leave a ragged and ugly scar which severely displeased Yumichika. But he would deal with it.

"Just this. Spending time with you. Watching the world go 'round slowly, at a normal pace." Yumichika snuggled into Ikkaku's chest.

"Me too. I can't even remember the last time that the earth turned slowly for us and we could watch its simple beauty. It seems as though we've just lost our place and are constantly spinning." Yumi gestured with his hands. Ikkaku chuckled.

"I think good old Uno may have given ya too much medication Yumi. But I would agree, I wish we could do this more." He smiled down at Yumi.

"But I don't mind for some reason. As long as you come with me, I think I could keep spinning forever."

"Me too, Yumi, me too."

* * *

A/N: COME ON U TOTALLY THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD. sry. i thought i would keep with the bleach tradition!!!

plz review. i would love u for eternity!!!! teehee. im not joking either!

this one goes out to my fellow author - Arielle

its a birthday present for her, so QUICK EVERYONE START TO SING! jk.

but seriously review.

- V out. ;)


End file.
